The hell that is my life
by GreenEyes555
Summary: Alex Uley is a werewolf,so she comes to La Push to live with her brother Sam.She is a bit of a prankster, so what happens when the prankster imprints on the Hot head? add in a mysterious stalker and you get a perfect love story...NOT!  PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything.

Prologue

I gasped as I felt the pain rip through my body.

I felt my legs turn in on each other, and claws rip out of my fists.

I fell to the floor moaning in pain, I could hear my bones snapping and rearranging themselves in new positions…..

My moaning soon turned to howling

What the hell was going on?? I thought to myself

The snapping and cracking stopped, I moved my leg experimentally and found that it was safe, I listened to see if anyone was downstairs, I'm not sure what my aunt would do if she came upstairs to find my moaning on the floor.

I sniggered to myself imagining the horrified look on her face.

I tried getting up on my feet and weirdly found myself padding around on all fours. I padded across my carpeted floor until I was stood in front of my mirror….

Holy shit!

Why was I furry, I looked like a friggin dog!

Instead of my arms and legs and the rest of my body, I was covered in fur and looked like a wolf!

My fur was a pure white and it felt silky smooth, I could feel the sharp teeth inside my jaw and wondered how much damage I could do with them.

As I continued to look at myself in the mirror I could only see one feature that even remotely looked like me, and that was my green eyes.

I've always had green eyes but I've never seen my eyes this vibrant, they looked almost neon!

I sighed as I tried to figure out how I could change back into just plain me when I noticed that I was standing on top of pieces of material, I looked down and realized that whilst I transformed…changed… whatever you want to call it I had ripped my clothes!!

"Alex baby, I'm home!" I heard my mum shout from downstairs

SHIT! Was my first thought…

My second was… that was my favorite top.

My name is Alex Uley, welcome to the hell that is my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I don't own Twilight =[

The hell that is my life

Chapter one.

_Deep breaths Alex._

"Miss? Can I get you anything miss?"

_Go away! Calm down Alex._

I opened my eyes slowly feeling the shaking of my muscles subside. The pimple-faced flight attendant was still leaning over the seat inches away from my face, looking hopeful.

"No, thank you." I growled out.

His face dropped and he nodded before trudging away, probably off to annoy other teenage girls on a flight alone. Pervert.

My head dropped back against the seat and I sighed loudly, I was currently on a plane from sunny Florida, to wet and rainy La Push.

My name was Alex Uley, I had long mahogany hair which I inherited from my mother and green eyes which I inherited from my father.

_My dead beat father_. My mind echoed.

I winced as my thoughts redirected themselves around my father, a few years ago me, my mother, my father and brother all lived happily in La Push.

Our life was perfect, we were the perfect family doing everything together, having 'Friday Family Nights', and it felt like a fairytale . . .until one day me and my brother came home from school to find our mother screaming at our dad and packing her stuff.

We were shocked, our parents never fought, and what was even more surprising was that our dad was shouting back! He had never raised his voice to us before . . .

"_Come on Sammy, I wanna show mommy and daddy my painting!"_

_The little girl with brown pigtails pulled her brother along with her down the street, half-dragging, half-carrying her massive painting._

"_Alex, slow down" her brother chuckled, pulling her back slightly._

_The little girl pouted as she felt the resistance._

"_No Sammy! Look it's going to rain; I wanna get home before my picture gets wet." The girl exclaimed._

_Sam looked up at the sky and noticed the familiar grey clouds looking ominous._

_He sighed as he felt another sharp tug on his hand._

_The two siblings had just turned onto their street and were walking to their front door, when they heard shouting._

"_I can't believe you Richard! After ten years of marriage, this!" _

"_Karen! It was a mistake sweetie, it didn't mean anything, you know I love you and the kids . . . come on! Stop packing and sit down, and we'll sort this mess out." _

_The little girl was confused, her mommy and daddy never fought they loved each other, like Cinderella and Prince Charming. The girl looked up at her big brother who was looking at the house and frowning._

_!_

_An idea struck the little girl, if mommy and daddy were upset, her picture would make them feel better._

_She tugged her hand from her brothers, and ignored his shouts to stop as she opened the front door to her childhood home._

_The sight in front of her caused her to stop and drop her painting._

_The hallway was littered with clothes and items from other rooms, there was smashed ornaments and glass on the stairs and her father was on his knees at the top of the stairs begging to her mother, who was trying to push past him with two heavy suitcases._

_She could feel her brother come up behind her, but she couldn't find her voice._

_Her mother eventually shoved her father out of the way and stormed down the stairs, when she noticed her children she stopped and hesitated for a moment, before continuing down the stairs._

"_Karen. No please stop! We can work this out I'm sorry please!" their father cried as he stumbled down the stairs after their mother._

_Their mother stopped at the front door, and turned to look at their father with cold eyes, which made the little girl and her brother flinch._

"_No Richard we will not sort this out. You've gone too far this time; you slept with your secretary for god's sake! I've had enough! I want a divorce."_

_The little girl was confused, she was only just starting school and she didn't understand all these big words her parents were saying; she looked up at her brother Sam for help, but he was frozen, his face pale._

_She scowled in frustration before turning back to her parents._

"_Alex baby, come here with mommy were going to go on a holiday," her mother told her excitement lacing her voice._

_The little girl was confused_

"_But no one's packed momma" she said._

"_That's because it's just you and me sweetie, a girl's holiday."_

_Her father gasped._

"_Karen! You can't take my daughter away from me. It's not right, it's not fair!"_

"_No Richard, what you did to me was not right and not fair, expect divorce papers in the mail."_

_And with those final words her mother grabbed the little girls hand and pulled the little girl out of the house and towards her sedan. The mother put the two suitcases in the back seat and strapped the little girl in the front seat, all the while ignoring her father's pleas._

_Once they were strapped in and moving the little girl turned round in her seat to see her father on his knees at the door crying and her brother stood behind him in shock._

_The last thing the little girl saw before her mother turned the corner was her painting in the middle of the street, the painting she drew of her family all together. _

_The exact same painting that was now destroyed . . . Forever._

A stray tear fell down my cheek and I swiped it away angrily, I had promised myself that I wouldn't shed any more tears.

After that eventful day I became invisible to my mother, she would go out for meetings that would last several hours and I had to learn how to cook for myself and keep the house clean.

I never saw my dad after that day; I had talked to my brother a few times over the years, mostly on birthdays or important occasions like Christmas.

'_Please can all passengers make their way back to their allocated seats, the seat belt sign has now been activated and we are preparing to make our landing in Washington. The weather is the usual light sprinkle, so get your parka's ready people and thank you for flying with us . . ."_

The intercom shut off and I felt a quick flutter of nervousness in my stomach, Sam didn't know that I was planning on staying with him, I had talked with him a few weeks ago about visiting but we never solidified anything.

I was hoping that by coming back to La Push I could find out more about the legends, and the whole me turning into a giant furball concept. Maybe Sam could help me.

Ever since I had found out that I was a wolf I had grown taller, thank god! I used to be a tiny 4ft 11 but after my change I grew to around 5ft 4.

I know that it is still pretty small compared to most people's height, but I was happy enough, my hair had grown a few inches so that it was no down to around my waist. My natural skin color was tan, so I didn't have to worry about standing out.

The plane hit the runway and I wondered what I was going to say to Sam when I saw him . . .

_Hi Sam, it's Alex, your long lost sister remember me? Yeah, well I just found out that I turned into a huge furball so I decided that I'd come back here and research some of the legends see what's wrong with me._

_Oh by the way, I haven't told mom I was here, she's never around so I never got the chance . . . so which rooms mine?_

Yeah, that conversation would go over well.

The plane finally came to a standstill and I stood gathering my belongings before making my way towards the exit, the pimply-faced guy was stood there grinning at me goofily.

I shuddered and quickly and half-jogging I ran past him and made my way out into the constant rain that made me feel at homesick in a weird way.

Oh well, to Sammy's house I go . . .

_So what do you guys think? I haven't updated in a while but I felt a sudden urge to . . .So here's the chapter!  
Review and the next chapter will come sooner =]_

_Xoxo_

_-GreenEyes555_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight =[**

_Thank you to Blonde Pickle Mule and 1Brown EyesGirl11 for reviewing the last chapter :D_

Chapter two

"Come one dude, you've only drove me three miles and you're wanting me to pay you $40?" I asked trying to control my temper.

The old, shabby guy behind the wheel of the can nodded at me grinning, showing over half his teeth missing and the rest looking like they were on their way. Sleaze.

"Bloody leech." I muttered as I threw him two twenties from the window, purposefully missing his hand.

Watching him scrabble around the cab for them made me feel sick, the idiot scamming people for their money, he should feel disgusted, but watching him grin over the money in his hands he obviously didn't.

I sighed as he sped off with my money, I took a quick look around and first thing I noticed was the woods and the drizzling rain. Sam had always told me never to go in the woods alone; he said it was dangerous and that they were things out there that little girls shouldn't have to see, I guess I could be counted as one of those monsters.

I took a deep breath and started walking down the familiar street to my childhood home, the nerves came back full force. Will Sam want to see me? Will Sam even let me stay? What if he's moved on to a new life and he doesn't want anything to do with me, and he was just lying on the ph- . . .

I started to shake.

_Deep breathes Alex. Calm down. Relax, everything will be okay._

My shaking slowly stopped and I sighed heavily, when I used to be a normal girl I didn't have anger management problems per se, but I would stick up for myself if someone was having a bitch at me. . .cough sluts cough . . .

I smiled to myself remembering the times where I was forced to give those bitches a smack down, and I picked my bags back up before continuing making my way down the familiar roads.

I spotted the Black's house on the way and had to restrain myself from going to look for Jake and give him a super wedgie, like I did when we were kids.

_Good times._

I finally turned onto my street; there were only a few houses on each street, this was La Push there was a population of about 100.

_Make that 101._

I came to a stop outside the house. It was a decent sized house, big enough to raise a small family. It was made up of a white-wash color for the walls and a bright red for the roof. There was some honeysuckle growing p one of the walls which I never noticed before, but suited the house well.

I opened the rickety gate and slowly made my way up the path, my heart pounding in my chest.

I couldn't help the small chuckle that slipped from my lips when I saw the doorknocker, it was a miniature wolf.

I lifted the wolf and let it bang against the door, I don't understand why I'm so nervous it's just Sammy after all, either way I could still feel the beads of sweat gather at the back of my neck and my hands begin to fidget with my jacket.

I took a quick look down at myself and evaluated what I was wearing; I had on my favorite skinny jeans, a white tank top and my leather jacket, topped with some sneakers. Pretty cool to me.

The door opened and there stood a woman around my height, she looked lovely par the marks that scarred her face, but in my eyes they made her more unique.

I smiled widely at her and she grinned in response, obviously hesitant at my reaction.

_Wait a minute I thought this was Sammy's house now? Has he moved without telling me?_

My stomach plummeted at that thought; maybe he really didn't want any communication with me at all. I looked back at the woman who was waiting for me to say something, so I smiled at her half-heartedly.

"Erm...I'm sorry…I was...Erm I was just looking for someone, obviously he doesn't live here anymore…I'm sorry for wasting your time." I said already making my way off the doorstep.

I started walking back the way I came mentally calculating how much money I had left and if it was enough to get back to Florida, or would I have to change and run all the way. The second option made me cringe, I didn't fancy gett-. . .

The woman cut off my mental musings.

"Wait!" the woman shouted, "Who were you looking for maybe I can help, I've lived here all my life so I know just about everyone." She said hesitantly, looking for a way to help.

I smiled at her gratefully.

"Erm well thank you, I was looking for Sam Uley?" I asked unsurely.

The woman's grin seemed to widen and for a moment she reminded me of something out of a horror movie, but I shook of that thought quickly this woman was kind enough to help me, so show her some respect I told myself sternly.

"Sam Uley does live here, I'm his girlfriend Emily, who are you?" she asked.

I grinned and I probably looked like a mad, teenage girl resembling the mad-hatter. But who cares!

I bounded over to the woman and hugged her tightly.

"Oh my, Sammy has finally found himself a girlfriend eh? The little punk not telling me, well more like big punk but that doesn't matter, when I get my hands on him, I'll-…"

Emily cut me off.

"Who are you again?"

I almost laughed, stupid me jumping on a woman that doesn't even know me. A typical Alex Uley thing to do.

"Oh sorry, I'm Alex Uley, Sam's sister." I said holding my hand out and grinning, wanting to do the introductions properly this time.

Emily ignored my hand and we once again found ourselves hugging.

"Oh, I'm so glad that I finally get to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Sam, and oh darling you look so beautiful" she said appreciatively looking me over.

I blushed slightly, yes Alex Uley blushed, but it was the first and last time.

"Thanks," I said sheepishly.

Emily looked at me and then down at my bags.

"Oh silly me, keeping you outside come in" she said picking up one of my bags and walking backwards into my old house.

I smiled picking up the rest of my bags easy; the nerves were almost completely gone now, replaced by a little thing called hunger.

Well it wasn't a little thing for me; this whole furball thing had messed by diet up! I eat about four times as much as I used to.

My house looked almost exactly the same as it did all those many years ago, except for the different wallpaper and ornaments lying around. . .I felt at home. For once.

"Will you be staying here Alex?" Emily questioned "Because you are welcome to the guest room upstairs." She said kindly.

I smiled my thanks "Thank you Emily, so where is this brother of mine?"

"He's at work with his band of merry men," she chuckled, at my confused look she elaborated.

"Sam and all his friends work together, so they all go to work before coming back here to hang out and I do all the cooking for them etc…"

I looked at her shocked

"Whoah, woah! Hold up, so you do all the cooking for big sweaty men, who work all day and are ravenously hungry?"

"Yes, it's not as hard as it looks, so what brings you back to La Push?"

She questioned me whilst she turned a few knobs on the oven and started unwrapping food to put in, most likely for Sammy and his gang.

"Erm well I came to see Sam and I came to do a bit of digging around about my history, heritage, family tree and all that crap." I said not going into too much detail.

I was getting extremely hot now, so I took my jacket off leaving me in my tank top and letting the cool breeze wash over me wonderfully, this furball heat was getting to me aswell. Who needs to run a temperature of 108? Certainly not me!

"So Emily tell me how does a pretty girl like you ended up stuck with my big oaf of a brother Sammy" I asked whilst hoisting myself up onto the counter of one of the work surfaces.

Emily looked over at me half-heartedly.

"It's a long story," she said, but I shrugged happy to hear it I wan't going anywhere, she smiled and got to work explaining how they met.

After a few hours of Emily telling me more about my brother, her family and Sammy's gang, I told her some good, old embarrassing stories about Sammy.

" . . .so then after I run away, Sammy is left there standing in the Clearwater's garden wearing absolutely nothing! Giving Mrs. Clearwater an eyeful. I could hear her screams from halfway down the street!"

I laughed with Emily, tears rolling down both our faces.

Suddenly the front door banged open and I could hear loud, rowdy voices coming down the corridor, making their way closer.

Thanks to Emily, almost all my nerves were gone so when Sammy and the rest of the gang poured into the now considerably smaller kitchen, I stayed perched on the counter swinging my legs to an imaginary beat whist looking at my brother smirking.

"Hi Sammy!" I grinned at his shocked face. . .

_So, wow two updates in one week! i have so much to write for this story . . .but I'll just leave you guys with this half-cliffy!_

_So let me know what you think, review and the next chapter will come faster!_

_Xoxo_

_-GreenEyes555_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize :) everything else I do!**

**Chapter 3**

Silence.

Complete and utter silence, no one spoke everyone stared at me and Sammy just waiting to see what would happen.

I could feel the nerves starting to slither up my spine again, _geez Alex you haven't seen him in how many years? And you're just expecting him to welcome you back into your life with open arms…._

My ponderings were interrupted when Sammy started moving towards me, slowly at first but then as he got closer the grin on his face got bigger and bigger until I was almost blinded by his teeth, his huge arms wrapped around me in a bear hug and he swung me off the counter twirling me in his arms laughing happily.

Just hearing my brother so happy to see me brought a smile to my face and I couldn't help wrapping my arms around his neck and giggling like a school girl.

After a while I could hear someone cough behind us and me and Sammy lifted our heads to see the group of massive men all staring at us in shock.

I hid my face in Sammy's neck again to stop me from laughing at their expressions.

"Erm… sorry about that. Guys this is my little sister Alex, Alex this is the guys" said Sammy.

Ok now I couldn't stop laughing at the shocked look on the guy's faces, wait a minute why would they be shocked that Sammy had a sister? Unless…..

I turned my glare on Sammy.

"Did you not tell them you had a sister?" I asked

Sammy's eyes widened at the question and he took a small step back towards Emily, I could hear a few chuckles from the guys around me.

"…Well you see...I did tell them, I promise! But it was a while ago and you know what teenage boys can be like! Come one Alex I'm sorry, please forgive me" he begged.

I smiled convinced

"Awww I'm not even here a day and I already have you begging for forgiveness!" I laughed and I could hear Emily and the guys join me.

Sam glared at me jokingly before turning round and kissing Emily, I heard the guys groan at their public display of affection.

"Emily" one of the guys whined "when's the food ready?" he questioned and all the guys behind him nodded their heads in sync.

Emily huffed and pulled away from Sammy to bring food out of the oven, and Sammy came over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder before dragging me over to the table.

"Ok Alex, the little one complaining for food is Seth, the two currently laughing at Seth are Quil and Embry, the two twins are Colin and Brady, then there's Jared stood by the window and well Jacob you already know is not here he's with Paul."

Sam finished, all the guys nodded their heads respectively when called.

"Sooooo, Alex is it?" I nodded my head at Seth. "Do you have any more crazy stories about Sam because we heard that one on the way in and that was classic!" he laughed and all the boys joined in.

I grinned at Sam's groan _I think I'm going to like it here…._

As soon as Emily brought to food to the table all the guys dug in like animals, I don't even think the plates touched the table before they were pouncing on the food.

I stared at the dwindling pile of food, my mouth wide open in shock, my stomach was shouting at me telling me that they were eating all the food and that I was hungry.

Emily came back into the room with two more plates and set them down one in front of me and one in front of herself, I looked at her thankfully and she smiled at me.

"I always serve the girls and myself a plate first before letting the boys fight over the rest" I smiled at her logic, before digging in myself.

"Seth, dude, slow down for god's sake you're going to choke!" I heard Brady exclaim.

I looked up to see Seth eating over half a burger in one bite, but he just shook his head chewing manically.

"Nah, I'm eating as much as I can before Paul and Jake get here" he said before reaching over and grabbing another two burgers.

I could see Colin, Brady and Jared agreeing with him and reaching over and grabbing some more burgers each.

Sammy just shook his head whilst Emily giggled.

"You guys know that you're just going to piss Paul off by eating all the food" Sam said tiredly, I was confused why would someone get angry over some food?

Immature much?

Ten minutes later all the food was gone and I felt as though I was about to go into a food coma.

"So Alex, what trouble have you been getting up to these last few years?" Sammy asked

I smiled up at him innocently "I have no idea what you're talking about brother of mine" I said sweetly, making some of the guys laugh.

Sam cleared his throat looking nervous.

"So Alex, how's mum?"

My eyes dropped to the table and I could feel the slight shaking in my hands as Sammy mentioned _her._

_Deep breaths. He doesn't know. It's just an innocent question. Relax._

I forced a smile on my face and looked up at him.

"She's fine" I said shortly, he looked at me skeptically but thankfully let it go as the resounding bang off the front was heard.

I could see Jared look down at the empty plates and grin in excitement.

As the two huge men came round the corner I barely recognized one of them as my Jake but as soon as he looked at me I knew I could never forget his chocolate eyes, which I had called many of times 'mud' as a joke.

His eyes brightened as they found mine and he grinned before striding forward and sweeping me up into a bone crushing hug.

I laughed as he squeezed me and stuck my finger in my mouth before pulling it out and sticking it in his ear like I used to do when we were younger.

He let go of me then and swiped at his ear with a disgusted face, whilst everyone laughed at him including me.

"Alex" he growled jokingly.

I bowed enjoying his discomfort, he stopped messing with his ear and smiled at me…and once again I was forgiven!

He pulled me to him and mussed up my hair

"Ahhh, it's good to have you back Alex, although I have a feeling that there's going to be a lot more pranks happening now that you're here."

Everyone laughed at that comment until the other guy who I think was Paul suddenly spoke.

"Where's all the food?" he asked in an eerily calm voice and Jacob instantly perked up at the reminder of food.

Seth started to look nervous and I chuckled silently _maybe he shouldn't have gotten seconds…and thirds._

Paul must have heard my chuckling and he turned to me eyes burning with anger…but as soon as he met my eyes my heart and brain turned to goo.

Paul's eyes visibly softened before my eyes and I could feel a pull in my chest, all I wanted to do at that moment was run and jump into Paul's arms forev…whoa! What am I talking about?

I could faintly hear Seth murmur "Oh shit", before Jacob pulled me back further away from Paul and for some reason I could feel my heart and feet protest.

As Paul realized what Jake was doing his eyes burned with an emotion I couldn't decipher and his form started to vibrate.

Sammy stood up and looked at me, before turning to look at Paul with the same expression I noticed on Jake's face a minute before.

Jake tried to pull me back more, but I shook him off, I wasn't three I didn't need protecting.

Jake looked at me confused, but I was more distracted by Sammy dragging Paul out the door, and Jake quickly followed.

I could hear hushed murmurs between Seth and Jared and could just make out the words 'imprint', 'elders' before I tuned them out.

I looked back at the open swinging door before rounding on the remaining guys and Emily.

"What the hell just happened?" I exclaimed in frustration.

Their blank faces told me that I wouldn't be getting much information from them…for now.

**Wow, I feel so shitty about leaving you guys hanging like that! *ducks and hides for cover***

**I have an explanation though, my laptop crashed because of some virus or something and it took a whole computer team around three months to detect and fix the problem, because apparently I had a virus that no one had seen before!**

**Lucky me (sarcasm)**

**So hope you guys enjoy the reunion chapter and if I get 10+ reviews then the next chapter I'll do in Paul's POV! **

**You hear that Paul fans! (listens for screaming girls)**

**So tell me what you think, and once again I'm sorry **

**xoxo**

**-GreenEyes555**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except the plot and a few characters, everything else belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: As promised Paul's POV :) hopefully this makes up for the late chapter, enjoy!**

**PPOV**

My claws dug into the soft, moist soil of the forest as I pounded up and down along the east boundary line, my fur lay flat along my body allowing me to reach faster speeds and feel the trees and the rest of the world pass by me.

This was one of the best feelings about being a wolf, through all the hardships of the shifting, lies and secrets, that feeling of freedom was wonderful…

"…For god's sake Paul! Shut up with the girly crap. I don't think I can handle another two hours of patrol with you acting like a pansy." Leah sniped.

"Shut the fuck up Leah! You don't wanna hear what I have to say? Don't listen then!" I barked back at her.

I could almost hear her mental huff as she sulked off, but at least it got her to shut up for once.

From that moment the next few hours flew by in quickly in silence and before I knew it, it had reached five and me and Leah had both mentally and physically clocked off the job.

My short lived silence was once again interrupted when Leah's sarcastic voice piped up.

"Tell Sam I've gone home for tonight and I'll be there for the meeting tomorrow morning…and tell Seth he should do the same and come see his mother for once, please Paul"

I smirked at her comment; Seth was having a little too much fun being a part of the pack recently and had begun to shirk off his responsibilities and home life.

"Sure thing Leah" I replied as she shot off in the direction of her and Seth's home.

_Finally some peace at last…_

I looked around myself once more on the way back to Sam and Emily's taking in the greenness of the forest and breathing in that fresh mountain air…

"Wow, Leah was right you are turning soft!" Jake's voice barked out of nowhere.

I grunted non-committedly at his comment half annoyed and half embarrassed…

"Awww, you don't need to be embarrassed Paulie, we all need to get in touch with our feminine side every once in a while" Jake joked.

I lunged at him unexpectedly and nipped him in the back of his hind legs, cringing at the taste of dog hair in my mouth but chuckling at Jake's expression and now his embarrassment at being taken down by a fellow wolf.

He growled at my thoughts and before he could get up I was off like a bullet speeding towards Emily's, I could start to hear Jake behind me slowly picking up pace, but I was quicker and reached the woods just outside Emily and Sam's house before him.

I had just finished lacing up my trainers, when Jake came up huffing and puffing behind me.

"Dude, have you been practicing running techniques or something lately? Geez I bet you could almost take on Leah and win now!" he panted, still getting his breath back.

I shrugged off his compliment

"Don't let Leah hear you say that or she'll chew you out!" I remarked as we made our way up the wooden porch and into Emily's.

The smell of burgers and muffins hit our noses first and we both came to a standstill breathing in the delicious scent of food…our rumbling stomachs brought us out of our daydreams and after a few pushes and shoves we finally fell into the kitchen.

We were greeted by laughter, but one laugh stood out most it was new and sounded feminine, soft and sultry and sent shivers up my spine… but I didn't take the time to ponder it as my eyes locked onto the empty plate of food.

I could vaguely hear behind me Jake and the new girl laughing together _I guess they already knew each other then_, but my eyes were quickly drawn to a nervous, very full looking Seth in the corner.

_I guess I know where all the food's gone…_

My back was still to the group as I spoke.

"Where's all the food?" I questioned the room, as they all feel quiet.

I once again heard that sultry chuckle and It automatically annoyed me that this new person had the nerve to laugh at my hungriness after I had been on patrol for the last seven hours!

I turned round and locked eyes on the most exquisite green orbs I have ever seen in my whole existence, and just like that all the rage and built up anger in me disappeared…the girl that stood in front of me had beautiful mahogany hair that fell in soft waves down her back, like melted chocolate. She had soft facial features that made me want run my hand across her smooth, tanned cheeks, I then realized I was looking down on her and that my six foot four frame towered over her petite five foot six or seven…but she was perfect all the same.

_Imprint_

Oh hell, my brain finally caught up with my mind, I just imprinted on the most beautiful girl in the world…

"Oh shit…" someone murmured in the background but I couldn't find it in myself to care…

Out of the corner of my eyes I could see Jake move forward and gently pull her further away from me, automatically like reflex my body started trembling at the thought my imprint, my soul mate was being taken from me.

I could see Sam stand up now and my body started to vibrate more as I noticed Jake trying to tug my imprint away from me, when she was obviously reluctant to do so.

I could feel the change happening inside me, my insides started warming up indicating I was close to changing and I panicked slightly, what if she saw me? Would she run? Would she hate me?

My ponderings were cut off as Sam grabbed me and with the help of Jake dragged me outside into the woods where I could safely change without risking injuring anyone….especially my imprint.

My insides ached at the distance between me and my imprint because all I wanted at that moment was to be right next to her, comforting her, stroking her soft, silky hair…

I was once aging interrupted by Sam barreling into my side.

_HOW DARE YOU IMPRINT ON MY LITTLE SISTER!_ He half barked/shouted.

My mouth grew dry as I realized my imprint was Sam's sister, I was hit once aging from the other side this time by Jake.

_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU IMPRINTED ON ALEX!_ He growled.

_Alex…that's her name, it suits her perfectly...beautiful._

_SHUT UP! _Jake exclaimed once again, moving forward to take another lunge at me, but just before we collided Sam stepped forward, looking much calmer, stopping Jake in his tracks...

_Calm down Jacob. _Sam spoke eerily before directing his focus on me.

To be honest at this moment In time I would rather be patrolling with Leah bugging me constantly, instead of being sat here under Sam's penetrating stare feeling like I stole cookie out of the cookie jar or something.

_Obviously I'm not happy with this situation, I haven't seen my baby sister in years and she's not even here a full day before someone imprints on her, not to mention you with all your anger problems. _

I hunk my head in shame visibly flinching, he was right why would Alex want a relationship with a volatile, hot tempered werewolf who only cared about food and slaying vamps. I wouldn't be surprised if he banned me from seeing her.

Just the mention of not being able to see Alex sent a ripple of pain down my spine, which I knew both Jake and Sam could feel from their uncomfortable expressions.

_Slow down Paul. I am not banning you from being around my sister that would be inhumane and would do more harm than good to the both of you. I guess for you sake and my sister's I'll have to accept that you've imprinted on her._

My heart seemed to leap in my chest _I was allowed to be with Alex!,_ my tail started wagging with the immeasurable joy within me.

_BUT! No funny business, If I even hear a whisper of pain from her that you've cause or that you're the perpetrator of, you can wave bye bye. You got it?_

I nodded my head vigorously along with his statement, I would never hurt Alex…that would be unforgiveable!

I could see Sam smirk as he changed back alongside Jake and started to make his way back up the garden towards the house, before he entered the door though he turned back towards me in the woods.

"You might want to come and introduce yourself officially Paul, you seemed quite rude back then" he laughed as Jake followed him inside trying to muffle his own laughter.

Of course I would look like a jerk, the first time she meets me and I have to be escorted out due to my uncontrollable anger.

_What an idiot… _my mind echoed.

I heard her laugh again through the windows, like a tinkering bell and it warmed me straight to the core, making me smile sub-consciously.

I quickly changed back pulling on my shorts and lacing up my trainers for a second time before entering the house and taking a step towards my future.

And that future was called Alex…

**Hey guys! You miss me? **

**As promised here's Paul's POV of their meeting, a little bit different from his perspective and in some ways funnier.**

**So what did you think? Any ideas you would like to be incorporated?**

**Thanks for the reviews they make my day and help inspire me, so review and let me know what you think and the next chapter will come quicker!**

**QUICK POLL!**

**Who's POV would you prefer next chapter Paul's or Alex's? **

**The quicker you let me know the faster I can get working on it **

**Thanks again guys, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-GreenEyes555**

**xoxo**


End file.
